1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns wireless communications. More specifically, the present invention concerns improving wireless communications, such as communications taking place in a wireless LAN.
2. Background Information
Recent advances in the areas of wireless communications, digital signal processing, and VLSI make it feasible to provide wireless networking with high capacity and coverage at reasonably low cost. In the past few years, various wireless networking standards (e.g., IEEE 802.11, IEEE 802.15, etc.) have been ratified and corresponding products deployed in the field. Medium access control protocols for these standards control access to the transmission medium and provide for an orderly and efficient use of that capacity. A popular wireless protocol—IEEE 802.11—is introduced below.